


How Are You?

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Love, Pre Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Runway Magazine, True Love, new romance - Freeform, smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: All Andrea want is to woo Miranda a little bit, but it's proving to be harden than she ever thought it would be.





	How Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea, and send me an ask or message so we can talk or if you have a prompt to send me.  
Also, English is not my first language and I have no Beta, so please let me know if there's something wrong.

Andy’s day was going as smooth as possible, something she was very greatful for. She had a couple of crazy weeks involving a last minute travel to London that made her miss date night, a weird interview with some CEO that couldn’t stop hitting on her, a small fight with her parents on the phone about visiting Ohio soon and the amount of articles she was supposed to finish before the end of next week was driving her insane. Things were getting too crazy.

But not that day. That day was so good that Andy had to pinch herself a couple of times to make sure she wasn’t sleeping still. Speaking of... Miranda woke her up with a gentle kiss on her forehead, clearly trying to sneak out of bed unnoticed. However, Andy had heard the alarm go off and she almost melted on the spot when she was able to witness Miranda’s small romantic gesture. She ended up pulling Miranda for a proper kiss, ignoring their morning breaths for the sake of enjoying the extra minutes she got with her girlfriend.

They ended up having morning sex and Andy blushed when she remembered it. She wasn’t exactly prude, but she still found it quite startling how aroused she got just by remembering how good Miranda made her feel. After their sweet, breath taking, love making session, Miranda hopped in the shower, so Andy pulled back her pajamas – a very old basketball shorts and a tank top – and went down to the kitchen with a jump on her step and a happy humming following her path.

Andy made coffee and some pancakes while waiting for Miranda, and the twins, to join her. She was eating a banana when Cassidy finally entered the kitchen, already ready to go to school, hidding a yawm behind her hand. “Good morning, Cass.”

“Morning, Andy.” The girl was not a morning person, neither was her sister or her mother, but she still managed to sound alive, unlike Caroline.

“Honey or jam with your pancakes?” Andy placed the big plate in front of her, before walking to the fridge to get the orange juice Cara had made the night before. Since she moved to the townhouse, Cara, the twins’s nanny and housekeeper, was able to go home sooner and get back to work later – something she, for sure, approved. Andy was raised to think that those small family moments were really important to creat a bond, so she made it a rule that breakfest was family time and she was glad to take the responsability out of Cara’s hands.

Caroline walked in the kitchen just a few minutes before, nodding when the others greeted her, before plopping in a chair like she had just run a maraton. Miranda came right after her, placing a soft kiss on both of the girls’s heads with a smile. The editor, who was holding the Book under one arm, walked to Andy next, accepting the coffee mug with a glint of pleasure in her eyes. They exchanged a look – a mix of complicity and mischief – and a quick kiss.

“I made pancakes.” Andy whispered against soft lips.

Miranda hummed, putting some space between them to drink her beloved coffee. “I’m afraid I’m out of time, my love.” She quirked one eyebrow and Andy blushed, knowing exactly why the editor was running late in that particular morning.

“Good thing I made it for the trip then.” Andy whinked, pulling another cup from the counter. That one had a top to keep the hot liquid inside and had some doodles all over it, around big green letters that said ‘Best Mom Ever’ – it was a gift from the girls once Andy started to make enough coffee for Miranda to take with her, sparing Emily the job of running to Starbucks that early in the morning.

“Hm.” Miranda kissed Andy’s full lips again. “Good thing, indeed.” She mumbled smoothly.

“You two are gross.” Caroline stated from behind her mother’s back, rolling her eyes while pushing the last pancake around her plate.

The silver haired woman also rolled her eyes, but finally took a couple of steps back from her lover, squeezing her hip with her free hand before doing so. She quickly drank the rest of the coffee in her mug, before putting it in the sink to grab the cup in Andy’s hand. She kissed her daughters's foreheads before leaving, making them promisse to behave at school and do homework before she got home for dinner, and kissed them again before heading to the door.

Since Andy was in a good mood, she helped Miranda get in her coat and opened the door for her, waving at Roy while the editor grabbed her bag. They shared a kiss at the door, it was fast, but no less sweet than the other ones they had that morning. Andy watched Miranda walk to the towncar with a smile and an eye roll when she noticed her girlfriend doing a show with rocking her hips.

Andy didn’t had to leave for work until the girls had to go to school most of the days, but her boss had allowed her to make a late run that day since she was working late almost every night for the past couple of weeks. So she walked the girls to the door, much like she did with Miranda, helping them with their backpacks, waving at Tom, Greg’s driver, who was responsible for taking the girls to school and back, and gave each of them a kiss on their cheeks.

She took a cab to get to the Mirror’s office and Andy was sure everyone could feel she was in a very good mood, not that she cared. Andy reached her table, put all her papers and notes down, walked to the coffee machine while greeting her co-workers with waves and smiles and excited ‘good morning!’s. Back to her table, she put her earphones on, turning on a random station, and started to work on her most urgent articles.

Andy was able to finish three of them before she even needed to refil her coffee, which only made her day even better. Work was great, everything was great. She didn’t even cared when her boss dropped another article on her lap after the other writer was fired.

When lunch time was approaching, Andy had an idea. She grabbed her phone, found Miranda’s contact – now saved with a little heart to the side – and typed her text anxiously, rocking her foot under the table.

_‘Free for lunch?’_ Her text read.

_‘I have a meeting with Design at one, can’t leave the office.’_

Andy was such in a good mood that it didn’t even poked her happiness. _‘It’s okay, we can have a romantic lunch in your couch.’_

The answer took a couple of minutes to come. _‘I will ask Emily to order another steak, then.’_

Andy smiled all the way through the last hour before her lunch break. She gathered her purse before heading out. Runway was only a couple of blocks from the Mirror’s office, so she didn’t even called for a cab. Andy got a glimpse of herself in the glass of a showcase and giggled to herself – she was boucing, literally bouncing – while walking.

If someone had told her a years ago that she would ever manage to be half as happy as she was feeling that day, Andy would have called it bullshit. But there she was, bouncing and whistling with a blinding smile. Hard to believe that the bigger reason for her change in behavior was a very smart, firce, strong, stubborn Editor-in-Chief that she was about to meet for lunch.

Andy only realized that she was walking back at Runway’s office for the first time since she left when she was already in the elevator, and it didn’t gave her much time to think about it. When she left Paris, Andy stormed inside the building to collect her things, sign some papers with HR and give back her pass, and she had not come back since. That was almost a year before.

“Hi, Emily!” Andy greeted happily when she reached the outside of Miranda’s office.

Her former co-worker, and newest friend, was typing furiously on her keyboard, mumbling to herself while writing what seemed to be a very important email. The other Emily – who no one remembered the name to tell her – and new her, was on the phone looking just in the bord of bursting into tears. Andy felt really bad for her. The memories of the time she worked there were still recent enough for her to recognize how close to a mental breakdown the girl was.

“She’s being dramatic.” Emily declared, gaining Andy’s attention again. The redhead finally looked up, rolling her eyes when she clearly disliked her outfit. “I hope you know that I’m not your assistant and I do not intend to keep buying your lunch.”

Andy smiled. “Got it, Em.” She waved at the other woman by placing two fingers against her forehead and finally walked inside the office, trying to combat the urgent need to pull her notepad and pen to take notes.

Miranda was sitting at her table, working in some photos that were spread all over her glass table, and she had four Starbucks’s cups around her. Her glasses were falling lazily at the bridge of her nose, she had her legs crossed under the table and she was looking exactly like she did when she left the house in the morning. Feeling brave, encouraged by her inner happiness and sappy atitude, Andy walked casually to reach the table, holding both hands crossed behind her back like she was hidding a pot of gold in her hands.

“How’s the prettiest woman in the world feeling?” She inquired with a large grin.

Miranda didn’t missed a beat, she didn’t wasted even a second, she didn’t looked up to see her or greeted Andy at all. “I don’t know, Andrea. How are _you_?”

That made Andy miss the step she was about to take. She stumbled in the air, barely being able to hold herself from falling face first against the table’s corner, and blushed when Miranda looked at her with one raised eyebrow. In fact, she was sure her face was as red as a tomato.

Smooth, Priestly. Very, very, very smooth, well played. Andy was impressed, her throat was dry and her tongue felt heavy inside her mouth. Trying to occupy her hands, Andy took her time to put a lost lock of her hair behind her ear. “I’m-I-I’m fine.” She winced when she heard how weak her voice sounded.

But Miranda had clearly found her reaction amusing, because she was holding a smirk in place – one that only Andy and the twins got to see. “I’m happy to hear, my love.” She looked down at the photos again.

Before Andy could reply, Emily bursted inside the office, holding two packages that were clearly their lunches. Miranda’s smile was gone instantly, something that Andy found unforgivable, and the editor barely waved a hand to dismiss her assistant once both plates were sattled.

“Thank, Em!” Andy called behind the running redhead, who was already picking up the ringing phone at her table. “You know, I think it’s good she’s finally moving on from here.” The brunette declared lightly with a teasing tone. Miranda was getting up from her chair when she turned to look back at her. “I’m sure she would end up in the psychiatric ward by the end of the year.”

Miranda raised her eyebrows, picking up both plates to transfer their small lunch break to the leather couch in the corner. “Are you telling me I drive my assistants crazy?” They could both hear the joke behind her harsh words.

Andy giggled, following her girlfriend willingly. “Oh, I wouldn’t know.” She shrugged, trying to look as inoccent as she could manage, while sitting down in one of the ends of the couch.

Miranda rolled her eyes, handing her one of the plates, before easing herself to sit by her side. “Someone is in a good mood today.” She remarked after a couple of minutes in silence. Well, sort of silence, since Andy kept humming random melodies in the back of her throat.

Not to mention that her smile still had to narrow since she walked inside her office. “What’s not to be happy about life?” Andy, feeling braver than ever, used her index finger to poke Miranda’s ribs, just under her breast. The editor gasped and squirmed out of instinct, glaring at her in the process. The journalist knew that if she was anyone else, she would be flying by the window by now. “Do you have tickles?”

“No, I don’t.” The editor’s voice was a warning and, along with the narrowed eyes and deep frown, Andy knew she shouldn’t push.

There was a couple of things Andy managed to improve in the last year. Her cooking, surprisingly, got really better; her sense in fashion, even if no one else seemed to agree with her; her knowledge about colors, fragances, fabrics and flowers, because those were all very important things to Miranda; and her ability to read her girlfriend. She was already pretty good at doing so while working for her, but being able to actually be around her and to know her on a personal level, Andy got really – like really realy – good at reading Miranda’s reactions. Her expression., her voice, her hands, her posture, even her clothes, they all were a silent way of communication that Andy was getting very fluent at, thankfully. So she knew when to stop joking, teasing or mocking, because there was a very thin line between engaging Miranda in her silliness and pissing her off. Very thin line.

But that's okay, because nothing was going to break Andy’s good mood.

* * *

Emily was right. She never bought Andy’s lunch ever again. But that was because the British woman got transfered to Art Department by the end of that week, the second assistant – Karla, Andy asked her before she left – got promoted and a new girl was dropped by HR that Monday. And then another one in the next Monday. And another one in the next Monday. Annie was in her second day, so it was hard to know if there would be another one sitting in her old desk next week. Andy didn’t even met the other two girls.

They didn’t repeated their shared lunch for another two weeks and a half. Andy got stuck with work and had to travel to DC for five days, then she promissed the twins to make it up with them by picking them at school for lunch for three days in a roll – they also made her promise ice cream and candies, but Miranda didn’t had to know that part. But just after Andy walked outside her editor’s office, after handing him five new articles, she had the rest of the day off and the opportunity striked.

Andy knew better than just walk inside Miranda’s office, so she picked up her phone from her purse while collecting her things and quickly asked her lover if she was free for lunch. The journalist was crossing the doors to the sidewalk when her phone buzzed in her hand.

_‘I have lunch with Donatella today, my love.’_

Oh, yeah, right. Andy forgot about that. Frowning, Andy started to walk towards the subway station. It was too late to have lunch with the girls again and besides Nigel and Emily, Andy was in a lack of friends still.

_‘Roy will pick you up.’_

Pick her up? Pick her up for what?

After sharing a very delightful conversation with Roy, discussing his kids and his upcoming vacation time, Andy was dropped at Le Bernardin, a place she had heard about a thousand times, but was always afraid to even walk by it and have to pay something to use the sidewalk. She could see the remarkable silver hair inside the restaurant and, smiling brightly, walked towards Miranda with enough confidence that made every waiter lose the courage to approach her. Miranda was sitting in a chair with her back to the door, she was not wearing one of her coats and her white blouse was cut to show her beautiful strong shoulders. Andy couldn’t resist placing her hand between her shoulder blades, soothing the soft skin when she felt Miranda tensing under her digits.

“How’s the most amazing woman in the world doing today?” Andy asked teasingly. They had barely being able to see each other that morning. Since they had engaged in more... fun activities the other night, Miranda had to wake up really early to go to her office and look at the Book before the working hours started.

Miranda visibly relaxed, but didn’t raised her eyes from the glass of water in front of her. “I don’t know, Andrea.” Oh, boy, Andy knew what was coming next and she was already blushing. “How are you?”

“That’s not fair.” She whispered, split between embarassed and bummed. It was the second time Miranda had managed to turn the tables on her weak attempts to be smooth.

The editor looked at her, quircking her left eyebrow up. “And why is that?”

Before Andy could reply, the chair in front of Miranda was pulled and she turned to look at whoever decided to interrupt their moment. And then almost passed out in the spot. She wasn’t in love with fashion like Miranda, or anyone else at Runway or even Doug, but she could never be unaffected with the sight of no one else than Donatella Versace. Roy was so going to pay for not telling her why he was picking her up.

* * *

It became quite a challange, and God knows Andy love a challange. She would try to be smooth as fuck, trying to flatter Miranda or, if she ever got her way, make her blush, using her words, because she was a journalist after all and that’s what she’s good at. Words. But somehow it always backfired, like Miranda was one step ahead of her every time.

They went to a art exposition at Lily’s gallery when the girls were spending time with their father. Andy was trying to pay attention to the different portraits hanging in the walls, but it was really hard when Miranda was wearing the black Prada suit she loved so much. The editor had just shooed a brave man who dared to approach her, when Andy saw her chance.

Miranda had turned to look at the same painting Andy was staring since the man started talking with her, but she could see the younger girl’s smirk with the corner of her eyes. “It’s a shame.”

The silver haired woman had learned through the months they had been together that it was better to indulge Andy’s small talk rather than ignore the woman her like she did with everyone else. Rolling her eyes, Miranda sighed. “What?”

“This sign.” Andy waved at the wooden panel glued at the wall above the painting they were staring at. Engraved in black elegant writing, the phrase _‘Don’t touch the masterpieces’_ sounded almost like a joke.

Miranda frowned. “What about it?”

“It says I can’t touch you.” The brunette’s sattisfaction was clear when she turned her head to look at Miranda, happy to be wearing heels height enough to be significantly taller than her girlfriend.

Miranda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of her nose. Anyone else could think she was annoyed, maybe a second from throwing Andy across the room, but Andy could see her shoulders shaking with a quiet laugh for only a second. Finally, Miranda opened her eyes and stared back at the chocolate orbs that were studying her closely. “Why do you think I haven’t touched you since we arrived, Andrea? I’m not one to break rules.”

Andy stayed there for five minutes, trying to understand how exactly Miranda managed to turn that on her again, too shocked to move. Until she saw the editor clearly purchasing a painting at the other side of the room. No, that was ugly as hell.

* * *

“Do you like it?” Andy brows frowned and her bottom lip formed a small pout while looking at herself in the mirror. She turned her head side to side, trying to decide if she actually liked the dress Nigel had sent with Miranda for her to wear for that important dinner tonight.

Nigel worked for Miranda for more than 20 years and there was no way he would still be around if he wasn’t good at his job, but Andy sometimes wondered if he ever realized she wasn’t one of the models he is used to dress. She heard Miranda’s deep sigh behind her and raised her eyes to look at the woman through the mirror. The editor was putting a bracelet on, that matched her earrings and necklace, with her back turned to Andy.

“Yes, Andrea. I do.”

“You’re not even looking at me.” Her pout got bigger and Andy would be ashamed by it if she wasn’t feeling the beginning of her PMS starting to mess up with her mood.

“Please, keep going, you know how much I love when people whine.” Miranda closed the drawer she was looking at – she had five drawers in their closet, just for her jewelry – and disappeared behind the closet’s door.

Andy sighed, looking at herself again. The dress was amazing, there was no doubt on that, but it had to be a waste to be worn by her. Pursing her lips, Andy tried to turn her body a little, trying to have a look from her back.

“You didn’t liked the dress?” Miranda asked from somewhere inside the closet – pun not intended.

The journalist sighed again. “I loved it. I think it’s very pretty.”

“If you think it’s pretty, then wear it.”

A smirk slowly turned the corner of her lips up. “It seems quite hard to follow that advice. How am I ever going to wear _you_?”

The silence was starting to taste like victory and Andy was already celebrating it, before the short answer reached her ears. “I’m not giving you any tips, it took me long enough to find out that about you.”

Andy’s smile was gone. “What?”

Miranda walked back inside the room, finishing a knot in her kerchief around her neck. “Since you’re a masterpiece, a work of art if you prefer, I do just that.” She must have realized how confused Andy was feeling, because a evil grin lighted her features. “I’ll just nail you up against the wall.”

There’s really no need to say that they came back home half an hour after they arrived at dinner.

* * *

“Ten points to Slytherin.” Andy added a whistle and a wink in the end, a happy smile already dividing her face in two.

Caroline and Cassidy, who were sitting around her at the table doing their homework, exchanged a look, before rolling their eyes and shaking their heads. Adults were gross, that was the only thing they knew for sure. And now they were ruining Harry Potter for them.

Miranda, who was wearing her Pilates clothes, rolled her eyes, not missing a beat on her way to fetch her coffee. She religiously attended Pilates classes every Saturday afternoon for the last ten years, even if she never convinced anyone to make her company – and by anyone she meant the twins and Andrea, because she would never ask anyone else to go with her. When they started dating, one of the first things Andy bought her was a Slytherin loose tank top, saying Slytherin Captain at front, Keeper at the top in the back, and Priestly in the bottom, with the large number 7 finishing the design in the back. The young girl had bought one to everyone – a Ravenclaw one to Cassidy, Gryffindor for Caroline, and a Hufflepuff one to herself.

The editor filled a cup with her beloved coffee, took a sip, before turning around to face the other occupants of the kitchen again. While raising the cup to her lips, she also raised one eyebrow when she saw Andy’s teasing, and quite silly, grin. Miranda hummed once, leaning against the counter behind her, resting her other hand against the cold surface of the black marble.

“Oh my, I had no idea.” She mentioned with a neutral tone.

That gained everyone’s attention. The girls both stoped writing their essays to look at their mother with identical frowns, while Andy dropped her fork to cross her arms, looking cutely confused. “What happened?” She asked.

Miranda exhaled slowly. “I just had no idea I had left my Erised mirror in here.” Her eyebrow raised again pointedly and she finally allowed the bitter and hot liquid touch her tongue, taking a large sip from it.

Both her daughters rolled their eyes exasperatedly, almost too dramatic, and closed their books, declaring that they needed to go before puking all over the floor. Miranda took great pleasure to witness Andy’s cheeks acquiring a pink shade, but it was the happiness clear in her eyes that made her day. She was never more greateful that her daughters made her read Harry Potter to them before bed than in that moment.

* * *

Andy was supposed to meet Miranda in Toronto later that month. She was in Canada to interview some writer that refused to come back to USA and Miranda happened to be traveling to Alasca for a photoshoot at the same time. They managed to arrange their schedules to meet in Toronto and spend a romantic night there, before going back to New York together. But of course things could never be easy with their work hours.

The photoshoot delayed because of a snow storm – and it dosen’t mater what Miranda thinks, she can’t control the weather, neither can one of her minions – and the writer that Andy was supposed to interview was too drunk to talk during the first two days she was there. In the end, her boss told her to come back, they could figure out something new to write about, and Miranda got stuck in Alasca for another day. Which meant that she had to travel to Miami straight from there.

Andy was not happy when Miranda called her to tell the news. She was packing her bag in her hotel room while holding her phone against her ear, deep frown in place. “That sucks.”

She could almost picture the other woman rolling her eyes and whispering ‘eloquent’ under her breath. _“I will be back on Sunday, my love.”_

“Yes, but... I will miss you.” Andy didn’t cared that she was whining. “I’m already missing you actually.”

_“We will plan another romantic escapade soon, I promise.”_ They both knew it was a empty promise. Fashion Week was just around the corner and that was they last opportunity to try something like that before Miranda got sucked inside those crazy four weeks again, not to mention the planning before that.

Andy was about to point that out when she remembered something. “Oh.” She straightened her back, bringing her thumb between her lips to bit gently against it. “Do you... uh, do you think... I mean...”

_“Yes, Andrea?”_

The brunette gulped, feeling her face heating up. Even if she was alone, Andy closed her eyes and hid her face behind her hand. “I, uh, I did something bad.”

_“Something bad?”_ Miranda’s voice became cautious and Andy winced.

“You see, funny story.” Andy laughed dryly, trying to put the other woman on ease, but only making things worse when it got clear how nervous she was. “I was trying to, you know, be smooth and all, like I’ve being trying to. And I would be able to! If you just stop ruining my plans and...”

_“Andrea.”_

Oh, no. The Editor’s voice. Andy gulped. “I ordered some stuff from internet.”

_“Stuff?”_

“Things, whatever.” The journalist put her free hand in her waist and opened her eyes, looking at her feet like they had the answer for her distress. “Anyway, I got it shiped to our hotel room in Toronto because we would already be there by the time it got delievered.”

_“What things, Andrea?”_

Andy tried to laugh again, but it sounded more like a cry for help. “Oh, you know, some underwear and, uh- stuff.” She winced again and had to resist the urgency to kick the floor like a kid.

Miranda sighed. _“You know how I love to have a conversation moving at glacial pace, please, take your time.”_

Feeling a bit annoyed, Andy found the courage to be as specific as Miranda was demanding her to be. “Lingerie. La Perla, Victoria’s Secret, you name it. Some very, very, revealing lingerie.” She took a quick pause. “And something new I thought we could try since there was no need to be quiet.”

Andy could almost hear Miranda’s breath getting cought in the woman’s throat, but she wasn’t sure that was what actually happened. “_I see_.”

“No, I don’t think you do, Miranda.” Andy’s own voice went down a level and she took a deep breath to try to control her heartbeats. “Because it’s going to Toronto right now.” It was a shame, because Andy really spent some bucks to pull that one out and now she would have to either pretend she had dementia and never go after it, or call the hotel and ask them to ship it to her in New York.

Miranda cleared her throat in the other side of the line. _“Well, you know my bank account informations.”_

“What?” Now Andy was confused.

But Miranda changed the topic and hanged up after a couple of minutes. Ten minutes later, while closing her laptop, Andy saw the email notification and quickly clicked on it. It was from Karla and held informations about a flight to Miami leaving in twelve hours. It really wasn’t a bit fair how much game Miranda had.

* * *

“Oh, shit!” Andy gasped.

Miranda imediatly stoped walking to look at the younger woman, clearly worried about whatever caused that reaction. But when they locked eyes, she could see the glee behind chocolate orbs and the pleasant smirk that only meant she was about to hear another one of Andrea’s ‘smooth phrases’. Miranda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, getting ready to it.

The brunette didn’t said anything though. Quircking her head to the side and pursing her lips, Miranda asked: “What is it?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I think I just swallowed my tongue.” The woman looked her up and down, chocolate eyes getting darker at every second.

Miranda would blush, she probably was a little bit, but she had to get inside the car with Roy in less than a minute if she wanted to make it on time to the gala dinner and there was no way any of her staff was ever going to see her cheeks getting anywhere near a red tone. “Well, you better figure out how to get it back before the night is over, my love.” She said, trying to keep her voice even and neutral. “After all, I believe I will be too tired when I get back, so I will need your help.”

“My help?” Andy frowned, all glint leaving her face while she tried to understand what was going on.

Miranda held back a smile. “To masturbate.” That was probably the most graphic thing Miranda ever said to Andy – or anyone – outside the bedroom and she should be ashamed, but the shock in Andy’s face was just too pleasant to miss it.

Before anyone could do anything else, Caroline came inside the living room, earphones on, and plopped herself down in the couch besides Andy with a grunt. “Can we order pizza, Andy?”

* * *

“I give up.” Andy declared, storming inside Miranda’s office with a deep sigh.

Miranda, who was currently looking at the Book that Karla had dropped by an hour before, looked up from the rim of her glasses to stare at the brunette, who set in the chair in front of her wooden table. Andy looked frustrated, especially after crossing her arms.

“What happened this time?” She had an idea, but there was no problem indulging herself in a playful situation every once in a while.

Andy lifted her eyebrows. “You tell me.”

“How could I?”

The girl curled her upper lip for a second. “You will never guess what I just found inside my suitcase.”

“A coat, I hope. Switzerland can get very cold.” Miranda turned to look at the Book again, managing to write down a note while waiting for Andy’s response.

“A note.”

“A note?”

Andy clickled her tongue once. “A red post-it, if you want me to be specific.”

“I do enjoy details, if you remember correctly.” Miranda grumbled out while writing another note in the red post-it in front of her. The photographer was going to have a hell of a job to re-do every single thing, because that was looking hideous from start to finish.

“So I suppose you want to know what was written there.” Andy didn’t wait for an answer. “Donatella has a new dress for the Christmas party.” She started, trying to sound as much as Miranda as she could manage. “It’s a shame to leave a Versace on the floor, but you will have other things in mind when that happens.”

“It _is_ a shame, indeed.” Miranda hummed, turning the page to put another note on top. “It can crinkle and you know it will never be the same again. And it's a beautiful dress.”

“I have no idea how you do it, but you won.” Andy leaned on the table, putting her elbows on top of it and resting her chin in the back of her hands. “You, Miranda Priestly, is smooth as fuck.”

The editor hummed again and took a couple of seconds to speak. “What took you so long to realize that?” Andy could hear the teasing just behind the roughness.

Andy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling – that completely happy smiled that only Miranda or the girls could pull out of her. “My pride, I suppose. I thought I had some game, but I have _nothing _on you, darling.”

Miranda held a half smile when she looked up at Andy. “Don’t forget that, my love.”

The brunette winked. “So, I’m not wearing Versace tonight.” She got up, smoothing down the skirt she was still wearing.

“It’s okay.” Miranda watched her with misty eyes, her breath a little deeper than it was a second before. “It’s also a shame to drop La Perla around.”

Andy placed both palms against the cold surface and leaned so she was just a few inches from Miranda, their noses almost touching, eyes locked in a intense gaze. The glint in her eyes and teasing smirk took Miranda’s breath away. “I’m afraid I’m not wearing _any _La Perla either.” She whispered with a husky tone that sent a shiver down the editor’s spine.

Miranda’s blue eyes moved on their own, staring down at Andy’s cleavage, that she could clearly see with the top button of her blouse open. The pale smooth skin was visible and she knew the woman was indeed not wearing a bra. Miranda licked her lips and the pen between her fingers trembled slightly. Andy’s smile grew wilder and she turned around, moving her hips in a way that should be considered illegal, and, for sure, she was also not wearing panties.

Miranda looked down at the book spread on her table, before looking up again in time to see Andy turning left in the corridor – in direction of their room. The girls were spending the weekend with their father and Andy had a flight to get in the morning, not to mention that Miranda still had half of the Book to look through.

When a blouse flew in front of her open door coming from the end of the hallway, Miranda really didn’t had to think anymore. She closed the Book, threw her pen away and walked out of her office with a purpose. Andrea was really mistaken if she believed she had no game herself.


End file.
